Isle Esme A night to remember
by RaeKai
Summary: A short oneshot about Edward and Bella's time on Island Esme. You'll recognise where it starts. Rated T because it has sexual themes but nothing too horribly bad. From Bella's POV. Done for a contest on Deviant Art.


**Isle Esme**

**This is a contest entry for a contest on dA about Edward and Bella's time on Isle Esme. Wish me luck! **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Don't be afraid," I murmured to Edward, as I gazed up at him. "We belong together."

"Forever," he agreed, smiling before he pulled me to his cold chest in the warm water of the sea surrounding Isle Esme, and then led me into deeper water. After tonight we could be together, together forever.

Edward lifted his free hand, the one that wasn't entwined with my own under the warm water, and cupped it against my cheek. Like he had first done almost two years ago at Forks High School, where we first fell in love.

"I love you Bella Cullen," he whispered in a voice like an angel's call, before planting his cold lips against my warm ones. I lifted my free hand and held it to his throat, before moving it to the back of his neck and held it there, as his lips parted slightly and allowed me to breathe in his heavenly scent.

He tilted his head to the side slightly and deepened the kiss, and slowly, ever so hesitantly, traced the seam of my lips with his tongue. Parted my lips and allowed his tongue inside my mouth, and I felt it rub over my molars. God, it felt good, so right, so, so… so perfect. He was mine; but I couldn't believe it, that he was my very own.

I let out a small whimper and Edward pulled back, his golden eyes somewhat perplexed. I smiled timidly back at him, for once wishing that he could hear my thoughts. _'It's okay, I'm fine.'_

He smiled back his familiar crooked smile and he released my face just as too released my hold on his neck. He leant forward and kissed my forehead before he reached down under the water, and place both his hands on my waist. He then lifted me into his super-strong arms, cradling me while he kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my eyelids, my throat, and finally my lips again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he readjusted me so we were face-to-face and my legs were straddling him. His bare chest touched my breasts, and for a moment, I was embarrassed as I ducked my head, letting my hair spill over my face. But Edward cupped my cheek gently with his hand again and lifted my head so my brown-eyed gaze could meet his own.

"Bella," he whispered. "There is no need to be embarrassed. You are beautiful, more beautiful then the stars, the moon, the ocean, or anything else you can think up. You are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in my one hundred and seven years."

I laid my head against where his still heart would lay and closed my eyes, feeling him wrap his stone arms around me. I let out a sigh of bliss and lifted my head to kiss him again, attacking his throat and lips this time. He stayed perfectly still and silent during this, only letting out a moan after I gently licked where his artery would have pumped blood around his now-stone body.

"Edward…" I asked, pulling back from my assault of love on him to gaze at him, smiling slightly and rather timidly. "Are you ready?"

He smiled back before placing both his hands on my cheeks and pulling my face to his, and planting his lips against mine, before opening them and allowing me to slip my tongue out and rub it against his cool, silver lips, begging him to let me do what he did to me. He rather hesitantly opened his mouth and let me explore his mouth, but never letting me touch his teeth. Our tongues wound against each other as he kept me in line.

I pulled back for air and he finally answered my question. "I am ready as long as you are, my love. I will never do anything that you do not want to do. I will not force you to do anything that you don't want to do. I promise that I'll never, ever hurt you."

"I know," I whispered back as he adjusted me once more in his arms. I felt like a baby as he cradled me and walked out of the water. He ran as fast as he could towards the cabin, shielding me from the wind as I squeezed my eyes shut. The next thing I knew I was on the white bed in the bedroom, with him, my love forever, laying beside me.

That night was the first night that we made love.

* * *

**It's short, I know but please, still Review!**


End file.
